Naruto the TroubleMagnet Bodyguard
by Galerians
Summary: Preman yang suka berkelahi, dan Tuan Putri yang suka berjudi. Kalau mereka dicampurkan, apa yang akan terjadi? Pastinya ya bakal jadi masalah lagi... Naruto X FemKyuubi. Ganti judul.
1. Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

Hem, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya hamba kembali dihantam oleh writer's block! Dan karena writer's block bagi seorang Galerians berarti kebanjiran ide, satu-satunya solusi ya dengan bikin fic-fic baru!

Ahh, hamba sudah kecanduan. Bikin Naruhina sangat menyenangkan, tapi bikin Narukyuu juga benar-benar bikin dada deg-degan! Ahh, bingu~ng, BINGU~NG, bunga mana yang harus hamba genggam?

Oh ya, selama ini hamba kan hampir selalu bikin cerita dengan tema yang memerlukan bahasa yang rada-rada berat gitu, makanya kali ini hamba coba bikin dengan pembahasaan yang lebih ringan. Jadi kalian jangan kaget kalau melihat fic ini beda dari fic-fic hamba yang lain!

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, AU dan OOC. Juga ada sedikit elemen Hayate the Combat Butler di sini. Dan bagi kalian yang nggak suka, segera tekan tombol back sekarang juga!

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Narukyuu's bittersweet romance for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Be My Bodyguard!**

Apa, menurutmu, yang paling sering dan besar kemungkinan membuat seseorang jadi bete?

Bervariasi, dan kadang setiap orang memiliki jawaban uniknya sendiri. Ada yang bete karena gak ada kerjaan, ada yang karena gak ada teman, ada yang emang sial gak punya pacar apalagi selingkuhan, atau bawaannya emang udah suntuk seharian.

Tapi bagi seorang pemuda **berjenis** sepertinya, alasannya menjadi sangat bete sampe jadi kepingin nyeruduk mobil lewat seperti ini, adalah karena kota tempatnya lesehan sejak bayi ini sudah mulai kekurangan preman.

Walaupun fakta itu seharusnya bisa dengan mudah membuat semua orang bahagia, bahkan saking senangnya sampe nekat loncat dari atas sepeda ontel, ditabrak truk tronton trus guling-guling di jalan raya sambil teriak, "PRESIDEN, AI LAP YUU!"

Oh yeah, kalau itu benar kejadian, pasti asyik banget. Satu kota dijamin rusuh tuh.

Poko'e, berlawanan dengan keyakinan para penduduk setempat yang sesuai laporan kelurahan memang lebih waras darinya, defisit populasi preman ini malah sukses bikin si pemuda bete abis. Pasalnya, kedua tinjunya yang diberi nama Ebony dan Ivory (maklum, fans Dante dari seri DMC) kini jadi sering nganggur, bahkan sudah mengancam mau mogok kerja-?-.

Ini dunia apa sudah gila ya?

'Coba ke stasiun deh…' keluhnya setelah usaha sia-sia mencari di kolong jembatan. Bukannya dapet preman atau berandalan, dia malah nemu dua anjing lagi maen kuda-kudaan.

…Sialan, dia jadi horny.

Di jalan, laki-laki satu ini suntuk abis. Tangannya gatel, bawaannya pingin mukul terus. Tapi dia gak mau asal terbangin tinju, syukur kalo yang kepukul tembok atau tiang yang lagi bernasib malang, gimana kalo sampe kena anak orang? Bisa-bisa dia diuber-uber polisi satu kesatuan …

Akhirnya, dia milih melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menyepak-nyepak batu yang sudah menunggu manis di jalan.

Tapi, Oh My God, batu dari sepakan ketiga dengan santainya melayang ke kepala orang lagi naik sepeda, yang terus oleng dan akhirnya nyelonong ke jalan raya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang dari rumus statistik diperkirakan menimbulkan kerugian beberapa juta.

"Mati gue…" ucapnya sebelum ngibrit, meninggalkan tempat yang kini menjadi ladang panen bagi malaikat maut di belakangnya.

~•~

Kasihan juga, sejak tadi hanya dipanggil dengan 'dia' terus. Mari kita kenali lebih dalam lagi siapa sebenarnya sang tokoh utama ini.

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki, umur: 17 tahun. Detail warna: rambut pirang, mata biru, kolor ijo (wat de pak?).

Naruto ini sebenarnya sih harusnya bisa tumbuh jadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi malang, Tuhan memberikannya jalan hidup yang penuh paku dan beling. Dari kecil, anak ini selalu~ saja bernasib sial, ibarat kehidupan itu dia tidak hanya sudah mencicipi asam dan garamnya, tapi terasi, sampe rasa bubur basi.

Hidup penuh kesialan membuat Naruto sering frustasi, yang sering disalurkan lewat hobinya: berkelahi. Itulah sebabnya dia masuk dojo karate pas kelas 2 smp. Sayang, dia langsung dikeluarin 1 tahun setelahnya gara-gara ngegebukin senior. Padahal masalahnya sepele, tu senior nggak sengaja nendang selangkangan Naruto.

Tapi emang dianya yang nggak rela 'little brother'nya dianiaya, Naruto langsung aja kalap, mukulin si senior sampe wajahnya nggak bebentuk lagi dan akhirnya harus dibawa lari ambulan.

Ternyata, setelah dikeluarin dari dojo, Naruto menemukan 'jalan'nya di perkelahian jalanan. Merasa kalau dia emang hobi mukulin orang sampe bonyok, kenapa nggak disalurkan ke para preman saja? Selain dia jadi puas, sampah masyarakat juga bakal berkurang, seperti minum air kencing sendiri kan? Eh salah, harusnya sambil menyelam minum air, gitu…

Nasib jadi preman 'baik', Naruto jadi nggak punya banyak teman, baik dari kalangan atas atau kalangan kolong jembatan. Dan tak seperti banyak anak muda seumurnya, dia juga nggak punya pacar, sehingga kalau teman-temannya semua lagi ada kerjaan akhirnya Naruto pun harus nongkrong sendirian…

…dan itu, sumpah, memelas banget.

Makanya, kalau lagi bete banget nggak ada teman buat nongkrong, nggak ada pacar buat mojok, nggak ada preman buat dipukulin, Naruto cuma bisa menengadahkan tangannya ke langit lalu berdoa.

"Tuhan, kenapa-"

**BZZZT!**

Ahem, sori, kasetnya sendat.

~•~

Mungkin karena peta natural yang ada dalam kepalanya lagi konslet, atau ini memang salah satu hari di mana Naruto suka nggak ngeh, bukannya nyampe ke stasiun Naruto malah mampir ke salah satu daerah kota yang dinamai Chinatown.

Alasan namanya begitu? Ya jelaslah, bego, ini tempat khusus bagi populasi dari China berkembang biak. Biarpun demikian, tempat ini sangat penuh akan orang dari berbagai ras dan kasta, mengingat inilah satu-satunya tempat di kota yang memiliki belasan gedung kasino.

(Kesimpulan, pergilah ke Chinatown jika kau mau berjudi.)

Meskipun dikelilingi oleh puluhan orang berbeda yang lalu lalang, saat ini, penyakit bete yang menggerogoti Naruto malah mencapai puncaknya, sampe akhirnya tu anak laknat jadi nggak semangat lagi nyari-nyari dan cuma berdiri dongo di tengah jalan kayak monumen Monas.

Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung di atas tadi kalimat Naruto nggak sempat selesai (biasa, masalah teknis karena kekurangan dana). Jadi lebih baik, cobalah kalian dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau lagi bete-betenya.

"Tuhan, kenapa cewek (yang jodoh jadi pacarku) nggak jatuh dari langit aja?"

Untung tak bisa dijambret, malang tak bisa dideportasi, kelihatannya kali ini Tuhan mau berbaik hati pada Naruto, anak yang telah Dia buat sengsara dari kecil. Dan rahmat-Nya itu turun dalam bentuk sebuah jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan sebuah objek melayang keluar darinya.

**BRUKK!**

"Asukampret, 'paan nih!" entah itu gajah bersayap, atau pegasus nyasar, pokoknya ada sesuatu yang jatuh setelah melayang di udara, tepat ke atas TUBUHNYA!

Sosok yang tadi menjatuhinya berdiri dengan cepat, dan dia sama sekali tak terluka karena efek apapun yang diakibatkan oleh jatuhnya sudah tersalurkan pada Naruto.

Mereka bertemu pandang, membuat Naruto sadar kalau yang sudah membuatnya jadi landasan pendaratan tadi bukanlah gajah terbang. Dia adalah seorang cewek dengan hooded jacket yang menutupi kepalanya, serta celana jeans mini sebagai bawahannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar 3 sosok pria berjas hitam muncul jendela yang tadi terbuka, lirak-lirik sana sini sebelum akhirnya kacamata hitam mereka (lho, bukannya harusnya mata?) terpaku pada sosok Naruto. Lalu dengan dramatisnya (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk) berteriak "ITU DIA! KEPUNG!"

"Eh? Eh eh eh?" Naruto celingak-celinguk bingung. Tapi saat melihat si cewek siap-siap mau lari (tanpa minta maaf ataupun babibu dulu), Naruto langsung meraih tangannya karena merasa kalau ni kaum Hawa perlu dikasih pelajaran sopan santun. "Heit, tunggu dulu, Neng! Minta maaf dulu dong!"

"Eh, lepasin!"

"Ape lo kata? Enak aja minta lepas, lo sudah jatuh ke gue, nggak minta maaf, terus mau cabut begitu aja? Gue gak terima!"

"Kubilang lepasin, dasar bodoh! Nanti mereka datan-"

Belum sempat juga tu cewek selesai ngomong, dari 4 arah di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja bermunculan makhluk-makhluk berdandanan mirip dengan pria-pria berjas hitam yang tadi nongol di jendela. Naruto langsung saja jadi gugup, terutama setelah orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Hei, kau, anak muda! Serahkan gadis itu pada kami!"

"Eh, gue-"

"Mana mau dia nurut!" sebelum ucapannya selesai teriakan itu datang dari sampingnya, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Dia ini bodyguard-ku, tahu! Kalian harus melangkahi mayatnya dulu sebelum bisa menangkapku!"

"Oi!" Naruto sudah mulai agak panik gara-gara dengar kata 'mayat' sekarang. "Siapa yang lo maksud bodyguard, hah! Ketemu juga baru hari ini!"

"Lalu kau mau menyerahkanku pada mereka? Masa kau setega itu sama seorang cewek sih!" balas cewek itu sengit.

"Tapi lo jangan seenaknya nge-dor gue sebagai bodyguard lo dong!"

"Hei!" belum selesai mereka berdebat, salah satu makhluk berjas hitam itu habis kesabaran dan berteriak. "Anak muda, menjauhlah kalau kau tak ingin terluka!"

"T-tapi, gue nggak tahu apa-ap-"

"Menjauh! Atau kau mau kami gampar juga?" ancam orang itu, sementara rekan-rekannya mulai mengepung si mantan anak dojo.

"Eh, tapi, gue, gue—o~h, sudahlah."

**10 menit kemudian…**

Naruto menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya sambil senyum lebar, keinginannya untuk berkelahi sudah benar-benar terpuaskan. Bahkan kali ini dia bukan hanya melawan preman, tapi (kayaknya) yakuza! Asyik banget deh, poko'e!

"Noh, sudah selesai," katanya sambil berbalik menghadapi si cewek berjaket.

'Kerjanya bagus juga…' gumam cewek yang wajahnya nggak terlalu kelihatan karena hood dari jaketnya itu. Dia menatap berkeliling, ke arah orang-orang berpenampilan yakuza yang kini terkapar tak berdaya kayak kumpulan korban perang Taliban, sebelum noleh ke arah Naruto. "Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Gue Naruto! Eh, tunggu dulu, lo ngapain pake nanya nama gue segala?"

"Soalnya itu diperlukan sebelum membuat kontrak," serta merta Naruto langsung naikin sebelah alis. Gak ada angin, gak ada kentut, kok tiba-tiba jadi ngomongin kontrak? "Karena kerjamu bagus, gimana kalau aku nyewa kamu sebagai bodyguard-ku? Kujamin bayarannya memuaskan ko-"

"Makasih, tapi ga deh."

Tu cewek langsung manga kaya buaya mendengar jawaban tanpa keraguan sedikitpun itu.

"Eh, kenapa? Sudah kubilang bakal kubayar kan!"

Naruto sih sebenernya tertarik, apalagi ada kemungkinan dia jadi bisa ngadepin yakuza mulai sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, mendengar kata bodyguard itu, imej yang keluar di kepala si anak pirang bodong adalah harus memakai setelan dan kacamata yang semua hitam, terus harus mengekor seharian sama klien ke mana-mana. Dan itu… "Ngerepotin banget, soalnya."

"Eh, kok gitu sih! Aku berani bayar berapapun deh!"

"Sori, gak minat," ujar Naruto, sambil ngetok kepala tu cewek tanda nggak ada negosiasi lagi sebelum ngeloyor pergi. "Dah."

"Hei, tunggu dulu! HEII!"

Males ngeladenin lebih lanjut, Naruto langsung aja melangkah pergi karena nggak mau urusannya jadi panjang, apalagi cewek itu sangat mencurigakan. Coba deh, kalau dilihat suara ama bodi sih, kayaknya tu cewek masih remaja, tapi udah punya masalah sama yakuza. Naruto sih seneng-seneng aja pas kelahinya, tapi kalau terlibat sama dunia yakuza sih, dia bisa dapat masalah di sekolah nanti!

Mengingat kuota berkelahinya untuk hari ini sudah nyampe, dan dia juga sudah nggak suntuk lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Untuk itu, dia kembali ke tujuan awal, stasiun.

…Dia kaget bukan kepalang. Karena baru aja mengistirahatkan pantatnya di kereta subway, si cewek berjaket ternyata sudah duduk di kuris di depannya, sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas pula.

'Kutukupret…' pikir Naruto ngeri. 'Jangan-jangan, ni anak atu…stalker?'

Setelah kereta berhenti dan dia keluar, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa lirik-lirik ke belakang langsung power walk melewati kerumunan semut…eh, manusia ding. Tapi karena hawa menakutkan itu tetap saja terasa menggerayangi punggungnya, Naruto menoleh sebentar. Ketakutannya benar-benar terbukti, tu cewek masih keu~keuh mengikuti.

Nggak rela dirinya ketiban sial, Naruto langsung melancarkan jurus terampuh melawan stalker: ambil langkah seribu.

'Mimpi apa gue semalem!' teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil terus lari kayak diuber kesatuan anjing herder. Merasa sudah lari cukup lama, dia noleh lagi ke belakang, E~H, ntu perempuan laknat masih ngikutin aja! Cepet banget larinya!

Kepala Naruto langsung muter buat cari solusi, dengan menambahkan variabel X dan Y di sana-sini, terus sedikit hukum Newton dan pengaplikasian Kaidah Phytagoras…ngaco, ujung-ujungnya mah dia ngeliat ada sepeda nganggur, trus langsung dia colong deh.

"Ga usah dipikirin…" gumamnya ketika beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara orang nyumpah serapah di belakangnya. Nggak seberapa lama, suara rusuh di belakangnya terdengar makin mencurigakan, dan setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menoleh, dia jadi makin sepet karena kini yang nguber dia MAKIN NAMBAH JADI SATU KAMPUNG!

Karena sayang nyawa dan nggak mau mati muda, Naruto narik napas dalem-dalem, terus langsung tancep gas sambil ngejerit, "UWOO!". Biar deh dia dikatain sarap nantinya, yang penting sekarang adalah kabur dulu dari amukan massa yang kelihatannya udah siap 'nyate' dia.

"Tuhan, gue ada dosa apa sih~!"

~•~

Setelah dengan ganasnya ngegenjot sepeda sampe satu rodanya ambrol dan satu pedalnya anjrot, Naruto akhirnya bisa lepas dari kekang malaikat maut yang ampi~r aja ngejerat kepalanya.

Sepeda yang dia anggap 'gugur dalam perang' itu ia istirahatkan di pembuangan sampah terdekat, memberi satu 'hormat, grak!' sebagai penghormatan terakhir atas jasanya menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya yang sudah nggak jauh lagi.

Beberapa lama setelah Naruto pulang, malam tiba. Niatan mau bersantai, pemuda itu mengambil sekaleng soda dari kulkasnya sebelum berjalan ke depan tivi, seabrek pengalamannya yang terjadi hari itu berputar di kepalanya.

'Tu cewek sebenarnya siapa sih…?' si cowok menggumam sunyi dalam hati sambil meraih remote televisi, lalu mulai mengubrak-abrik channelnya walaupun otaknya nggak konsen ke sana. 'Sudah punya masalah dengan yakuza, kelakuannya kayak stalker pula, bener-bener nggak normal…'

Biar ngomong begitu, sebenarnya Naruto cukup khawatir. Gimana kalau tu cewek benar-benar butuh perlindungan? Dan dia dengan nyantainya nolak begitu aja, padahal tu cewek sampe sujud-sujud, bahkan sampe nangis berguling-guling di tanah supaya dia mau jadi bodyguard-nya…

…Oke, emang nggak sampe begitu. Tapi pokoknya dia mohon-mohon gitu lah.

'Eh, tapi…pas gue diuber orang sekampung, tu cewek udah nggak ada lagi. Apa mungkin dia…'

Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan mengisi kepalanya. Gimana kalo gadis itu tertangkap lagi, dan kini sedang entah-diapakan oleh orang-orang bersetelan hitam itu? Gimana kalo dia disiksa? Atau jangan-jangan diperkosa? Atau mungkin, ntu cewek dijual ke luar negeri buat jadi simpenan orang?

'Duh, kok tadi pikiran gue nggak sampe ke situ ya? Gimana kalo dia kenapa-kenapa?'

Gigit-gigit jari karena cemas, mikiran itu semua bikin Naruto jadi makin nggak enak. Biar bagaimanapun, tumbuh menjadi seorang preman nggak lantas membuat Naruto tidak menjadi gentleman. Dia juga punya perasaan, dan insting protektifnya pada perempuan sama sekali tidak hilang.

Si cowok penggemar berkelahi mendadak saja berdiri, mengacuhkan tivinya yang masih nyala untuk ngambil jaketnya ke kamar. Nggak peduli deh hari sudah malam, pokoknya dia harus pergi dan cari tu cewek sampe ketemu! Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa dia seumur hidup nggak bakal hidup tenang, gara-gara sudah menelantarkan seorang cewek yang butuh pertolongan!

Eh, seujug-ujug…

"Naruto, channel buat berita nomor berapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik, sama sekali nggak ngeh. "Kalo nggak salah, nomor 7…"

"Oh ya, bener," siapapun yang bicara itu, dia punya rambut merah menyala yang panja~ng banget, sampe hampir menyentuh lantai, dan kelihatan agak-agak lembab. Nggak cuma itu, dia juga (dengan anehnya) hanya memakai selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. "Ah, satu lagi, kamu punya susu?"

"Eh iya. Ada di kulkas," dia masih nggak nyadar dengan situasi, tapi entah kenapa mulut Naruto bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Aku minta ya," suara feminin itu menyahut sebelum sosoknya menghilang di pintu dapur, yang kemudian muncul kembali sambil mereguk isi sebuah botol berisi cairan kental berwarna putih dengan nikmatnya. "Fuuahh…habis mandi memang paling nikmat minum susu…!"

Naruto masih bengong, wajahnya keras, dengan ekspresi seperti patung lilin yang habis dibejek-bejek kebo sawah.

"…Tunggu," seperti sebuah lampu baru nyala, seperti itulah isi kepala Naruto. "NGAPAIN LO DI APARTEMEN GUE!"

"Apaan sih, ngamuk-ngamuk," cewek yang hanya memakai handuk itu menjawab santai sambil duduk di sofa. "Salah sendiri, pintu nggak dikunci."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti lo bisa masuk seenaknya kan!" semprot Naruto sampe ludahnya muncrat di sana di mari. "Padahal gue sudah khawatir setengah mati sama lo-"

Sumpah, Naruto kalo lagi semangat memang suka nyerocos seenaknya dan nyebut hal yang seharusnya disimpan sendirian saja.

"Apa? Kamu khawatir? Sama aku?" mata ntu gadis, yang dengan ajaibnya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, dah gitu pupilnya pake vertikal kayak kucing segala pula, kini berbinar-binar. Naruto kagum, bisa-bisanya nemu lampu berkekuatan 199 watt-?- di mata manusia.

"Nggak! Gue bo'ong!" seru Naruto, berusaha berkilah dengan suara pedas. Tapi yang namanya kucing udah keluar karung, ya biar disumpalin lagi ke dalam tetap aja nggak bakal berubah jadi anjing. "Ahh, peduli amir soal itu! Pokoknya kamu harus out sekarang juga!"

"Kamu bener-bener tega nyuruh seorang gadis keluar malam-malam dengan penampilan begini?" tanya si cewek berambut merah sambil menunjukkan tubuhnya yang hanya dililit handuk. "Bajuku tadi masih di mesin cuci, dan belum kering sama sekali."

"OOH, GITU? LALU SIAPA YANG NGIJININ LO PAKAI MESIN CUCI GUE, HAH?"

"Yah, kasian aja ngeliat mesinnya nganggur, mending aku kasih kerjaan, ya nggak?"

Naruto benar-benar geram. Pupuslah sudah keinginannya buat nyelametin anak gadis satu ini. Sekarang, tak ada yang lebih dia inginkan selain melempar ni cewek dengan khusyuknya ke tengah-tengah laut Pasifik, kalo perlu ditambahin pemberat 3 ekor sapi dari pulo Ostrali!

…Sayang, dia males masuk penjara cuma gara-gara nurutin hawa nafsu.

Padahal ya, cewek dengan penampilan kayak baru habis iklan sabun LUV ini sebenarnya oke juga. Bodinya nggak bahenol, dadanya juga nggak gede, tapi wajahnya manis, dan entah kenapa rambutnya yang sewarna rambutan matang itu juga matching banget dengan parasnya.

Kalo aja Naruto nggak tahu tabiatnya yang bikin umur orang makin pendek itu, dia juga pasti sudah kesengsem sama cewek satu ini.

"…Trus," Naruto ngalihin topik, langsung to the point. "Lo sebenarnya mau ngapain ke sini? Kalau niatan mau nyolong, sori aja, gue ini miskin."

"Itu juga aku udah tahu, malah sebenarnya kau ini miskin BANGET," Naruto tahu kalau kejujuran itu penting, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar pingin ada hukum yang memperbolehkan kita gebokin sepuasnya orang yang terlalu jujur. Bikin sakit hati, tau nggak! "Tapi tenang aja, aku ke sini bukan untuk membuat kamu berubah dari miskin jadi fakir kok."

"Lalu apa?"

"Rumahku jauh dari sini, dan gara-gara orang-orang dari siang tadi masih memburuku, aku jadi nggak bisa pulang," jelasnya sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. "Makanya untuk sementara, aku berteduh di bawah perlindunganmu dulu."

Semprul, ni cewek bilang apa tadi? Apa bener dia tadi ngomong mau nginep di sini, di apartemen milik seorang cowok umur 17 tahun, single, udah gitu punya selera sehat pula? Dia nggak tahu apa seberapa banyak kasus kejahatan seksual di dunia ini?

Tapi bahkan sebelum Naruto berhasil memikirkan lebih jauh soal kejahatan seksual, dia nyadar kalo perkataan cewek itu entah kenapa terasa seperti memiliki makna lain…

"Tunggu, lo…"

"Baik, saatnya membuat ini resmi," kata gadis itu mantap, meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu menjabatnya. "Namaku Kyuubi, dan mulai saat ini, kau resmi menjadi bodyguard-ku sampai aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi."

Naruto cengok, gak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

'Tuhan,' dia menatap langit-langit. 'Aku mintanya gadis yang bisa jadi pacar, tapi kenapa Kau malah menjatuhkan siluman perempuan sih!'

Dan sejak saat itu, hari-hari Naruto yang sebenarnya berkualitas di bawah rata-rata berubah menjadi 'luar biasa'.

**To Be Continued**

~••~

Gimana, beda kan? Hamba lebih suka pemakaian bahasa sehari-hari begini kalau bikin fic yang ada unsur humornya. Semoga lucunya jadi lebih berasa!

Semoga kalian suka, dan tolong kasih komentar ya! Apakah karya hamba yang ini jelek, atau sangat jelek, atau pas-pasan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

Seperti yang udah kalian liat, fic ini sangat sangat gaje. Kalian akan menemukan kegilaan, ketidakwarasan, keganjilan, dan segala macam keanehan yang bisa membuat pikiran sehat kalian terancam. Ingatlah, Anda telah diperingatkan!

Reviews' Replies:

**akuanakbaik**: "Telat gak papa, yang penting kan kau juga ngasih review. Makasih banyak ya (^_^)."

**Ray Ichi**mura: "Yosh! Ini apdetannya!"

**arget delois**: "Oke, bro! Ini lanjutannya!"

**Zhan**: "Syukurlah kalau bagus! Padahal hamba ini paling gak pede kalo sudah bikin humor lho!"

**Aiko Uchiha**: "Hm, secara statistic, hamba lebih suka Kyuubi dari Sakura. Lalu kalo Hinata, gak bisa aja ngebayangin dia berperan jadi Tuan Putri yang suka berjudi."

**Micon**: "Hmm, memang sebenarnya lebih mudah kalo nulis kayak biasanya. Cuma, hamba pingin nyoba sekali-kali nulis bahasa santai gini. Supaya ada variasi dikit, gitu."

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: "Yep, muka hamba belum berubah kok, tapi mungkin 'topeng'nya aja yang ganti. Maksudmu Pure Love itu…yang Pure Love Kamikaze Captain itu ya?"

**Pedestrian**: "Kalo gitu, silakan baca fic hamba yang berjudul A New Love Story. Di sana pairingnya juga Narukyuu, namun dengan setting canon."

**Lady Regenbogen**: "Makasih atas reviewnya ya!"

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, AU dan **EXTREMELY OOC**. Bagi kalian yang nggak suka, segera tekan tombol back sekarang juga!

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Narukyuu's bittersweet romance for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Usual Monday…or Is It?**

Hari Senin, sekolah dimulai lagi. Hari yang indah dan cerah bagi para pelajar untuk bertemu kembali…

"Pagi!"

"Met pagi!"

"Eh, lo udah ngerjain pe er belom?"

"Ih, tugas bahasa Inggrisnya susah-susah amat sih!"

"Gue lupa belajar buat ulangan nih!"

"Eh, lo yang kemaren nyerempet gue di parkiran ya!"

"Enak aja, lo yang ngelindes gue pake mobil roller!"

"…"

Ya, memang hari yang indah…

Sayang, di antara semua kebahagiaan hari pertama sekolah, satu pemuda merasa idupnya bener-bener sumpek abis.

"Hah~…"

Orang bilang, rejeki jangan ditolak. Tapi bagi Naruto, apa yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya malam tadi mungkin lebih deket ke malapetaka daripada rejeki.

'Ah, udahlah…' gumam Naruto dalam hati, toh mikirin itu terus cuma bikin dia makin suntuk.

Langkah gontai diseretnya, memasuki gerbang sekolah dimana berjubel-jubel anak dari segala ras jalan sama-sama. Ada negro afro, ada kulit putih homo, sampe alien kulit hijau yang antenenya nongol di idung.

Setelah jalan selama 3 menit-an, Naruto nyampe di pintu dengan tanda 3-3, kelas yang dari Senin sampe Sabtu menjadi ajangnya membanting otak dan menghempas pantat.

Baru aja pintu dibuka, udah ada sapaan menyambutnya.

"Ahoy, senor Naruto," suara cempreng berlagak Prancis unjuk gigi. "Moi senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Ou, met pagi, Neji…" jawab Naruto lesu.

"Aih, senor kenapa murung?" tanya si rambut panjang hitam dengan make up setengah bini di depannya. "Diare ya? Jangan-jangan ketelen batu pas breakfast tadi?"

"Kalau beneran gitu, sekarang gue dah radang usus dan ambrahum, bego."

"Oh, jadi ternyata kurang semangat aja? Capiche, kalo gitu, pelototi dulu wajah moi ini, biar semangat lagi!"

"Lo mau bikin gue muntah nih, ceritanya…?"

"Senor Naruto emang berlebihan, paras moi ini kan-"

Belum selese dia ngomong, angin berdesing dari samping dan detik berikutnya, wajah Neji udah mampir ke dinding.

"SELAMAT PAGI, NARUTO!" teriakan ala King Kong membahana, bersamaan dengan nampaknya dua mata segede bola tenis. "Mari biarkan jiwa muda kita terbakar lagi hari ini!"

"…" Naruto diem, lalu bertanya gemas. "Gimana kalo lu gue siramin bensin trus gue nyalain pake geretan?"

"OI! SENOR LEE!" abis dipaksa nyium dinding, Neji mencak-mencak. "Apa hak dikau sampai berani nendang kepala moi, hah!"

"…" Rock Lee diam sebentar sambil ngeliatin Neji, trus ngomong. "Eh, ada Neji…! Pa kabar?"

"Pa kabar, dengkulmu!" muncul udah logat asli Neji. "Tak putusin lehermu sekarang juga!"

Ngeliat dua temannya berkelahi, Naruto mah cuma pasang tampang indiferen, alias gak peduli. Ogah ngurusin, dia jalan ke mejanya trus ngeistirahatin pantat, sampe temannya yang lain nyapa, "Oi, Naruto. Suntuk amat sih muka lo."

"Jarang-jarang lo komentar soal wajah gue, Kiba," kata Naruto sambil nyandar di punggung kursi.

"Eh, gak penting itu. Lo udah ngerjain pe er sejarah gak, Nar?"

"…" Naruto nginget-nginget. "Anjrit! Gue lupa!"

"Tuh kan," Kiba manggut-manggut. "Cepetan cari contekan sana gih, gue aja nyontek punya si Shika."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto noleh ke samping jendela, mandangin si kepala nanas yang dengan syahdunya tidur di atas mejanya, sampe-sampe ada gelembung kembang kempis keluar dari idungnya. "Lu nyontek punya tu muka molor? Nasib lu, Kiba."

"Biarin! Pokoknya ada!"

"Tapi gue minjem sama siapa nih?" tanya Naruto sambil panik celingak-celinguk kanan dan kiri.

"Gimana kalo sama Hinata?" usul Kiba.

"Yah, lu. Kayak gak tahu aja gimana si Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan ngambil satu langkah ke arah kursi si cewek yang terpisah 3 meja darinya.

Si cewek rambut biru tiba-tiba aja jadi kejang-kejang, matanya muter ke belakang dan mulutnya ngeluarin busa. Gak seberapa lama, ntu anak langsung pingsan, tepar di tempat.

"…Tuh kan." Naruto ngehela napas sebal. "Baru satu langkah gitu aja udah serangan jantung. Gimana kalo gue samperin? Bisa-bisa besok dia jalan pake kepala…"

"Terserah deh."

Denger jawaban yang (sumpah) gak solider banget itu, Naruto nyerah, toh sejarah dimulainya habis istirahat ke-2. Dia punya banyak waktu buat ngerjain (baca: nyontek) nantinya. Lagipula bel udah bunyi, dan sebentar lagi homeroom akan dimulai.

"Semuanya berdiri…!" Sai, sang ketua kelas, berseru saat The Masked Teacher (a.k.a Pak Kakashi) masuk ke ruangan. Tapi tak disangka, lanjutannya malah, "Pak ketipak timprung suara gendang bertalu-talu…"

Satu kelas hanya ngeliatin ke arah si ketua kelas yang lagi kumat usilnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi, sebelum-"SOMPRET!" "Ketua kelas edan!" "Kasih salam yang biasa aja, nape!"-ledakan kemarahan yang biasa terjadi.

Naruto hanya manyun. Satu hari sekolah yang menyebalkan dan membosankan kini dimulai lagi.

~•~

"GROOOK…"

Jam pelajaran kedua, di tengah kelas yang lagi berapi-apinya belajar biologi di bawah seorang generasi lelaki dengan brewok seksi bernama Sarutobi Asuma (hooeek!), sebuah anomali berupa suara-suara serak gak jelas menunjukkan frekuensinya.

Kadang riuh, kadang rendah, dan kadang juga cukup meriah untuk membuat telinga Pak Asuma bergetar sendiri seperti senar gitar. Dan hal itu terus berlangsung sampe dia gak tahan lagi.

"NARUTOO! BANGUN, WAHAI ANAK MUDA BERTENAGA KUDA!"

"Psst…! Naruto, bangun euy…!" Sakura, yang sialnya kebagian tempat duduk di samping Naruto, secara langsung gak langsung-?- ikut bertanggung jawab. "Dipanggil Pak Asuma, tuh…!"

Dia colek-colek, ga ngaruh. Dia dorong bahunya, eh Naruto malah balas dorong. Sakura dorong lebih kuat lagi, Narutonya juga ngebales dorong lebih keras lagi.

Sakura gemes, dia getok kepalanya.

Naruto ngegampar wajah Sakura.

"Hoah, 'paan sih?" tanya Naruto ga jelas, ngeliatin Sakura yang kini menggelepar pingsan dengan mulut berbusa di lantai. "Lagi enak tidur juga…"

"Naruto!" panggil Pak Asuma yang udah kelewat gemes, langsung tereak-tereak sambil nunjuk Naruto sementara Sakura ditandu keluar kelas. "Jawab! Apa yang menyebabkan cahaya jadi kabur kalau dihalangi awan?"

"Yah, mungkin karena Cahaya punya utang besar sama Awan, jadi dia kabur terus, Pak." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Padahal dia sendiri masih bingung, apa jangan-jangan Cahaya bikin anak haram sama Awan, trus kabur karena gak mau bertanggung jawab?

Satu kelas sweatdrop, sedang Pak Asuma hanya geleng-geleng. Dia udah tahu tentang tabiatnya Naruto ini, tapi gimana menyembuhkannya kalau udah separah ini?

Padahal, menurut buku sejarah, dulu pas TK Naruto sangat pinter. Saat teman-temannya baru bisa hitung 1-10, Naruto udah bisa pertambahan dan pengurangan, bahkan sampai sedikit perkalian.

Tapi setelah masuk SMP, dia tiba-tiba berubah. Jadi gak suka sekolah, gak mau belajar, juga gak doyan mimi tutu lagi (jelaslah!). Dan makin lama masalah ini jadi makin mengkhawatirkan, karena setiap hari seorang siswa gak belajar, maka kecerdasannya juga akan semakin menurun.

Dan sekarang, IQ Naruto udah benar-benar pas-pasan. Kalau matematika, dia hanya bisa bilang, "X ditambah Y sama dengan…gak tahu". Kalau bahasa Nasional, "Budi sayang Ibu.". Dan kalau bahasa Inggris, dia bakal berdiri, jalan ke pak guru, ngacungin jari tengahnya terus tereak, "FUCK YOUU!"

Para guru jadi bingung. Ini anak manusia atau babi berjalan?

"Naruto, Naruto," Pak Asuma geleng-geleng lagi. "Kalau begini terus, kau bisa gak naik kelas lho."

"Ngapain naik kelas? Kita kan dah kelas 3, naik ke mana lagi?"

"Oke, ralat, lulus sekolah!" teriak Pak Asuma kesal. "Kamu tau gak kalau nilaimu itu pas-pasan banget?"

"Yah, asalkan ngepas, Pak. Biar hanya nilai kita kan gak boleh serakah."

Pak Asuma kapok. Susah nasehatin anak bebal yang kelihatannya memang tumbuh liar di kandang ayam, sehingga hukum hidup manusia ga dianggep sama sekali.

~•~

"Lu gak makan, Nar?"

Kiba nanya sambil asik ngunyah sandwich isi telor penyu, sama Naruto yang lagi asik nyedot-nyedot isi botol air mineral dengan sebatang sedotan sambil duduk bersandar di kandang kawat yang mengelilingi atap.

"Gak, dompet ketinggalan di rumah…"

Naruto hanya ngeliatin temen-temennya makan dengan wajah mengenaskan. Kiba bawa bekal dari rumah, sedangkan Chouji sukses ngeborong setengah kantin setelah nyeruduk antrean.

Shikamaru lagi menyantap bento dari secret admirernya, yang entah gimana caranya selalu nongol setiap kali dia bangun tidur. Sedangkan Sai dan Neji kini asyik menikmati bekal bikinan pacar tercinta, yang secara berurutan bernama Ino dan Tenten.

"Kenapa gak minta bekal Sasuke? Ada setumpuk tuh…"

Naruto noleh, dan ketangkep oleh matanya pameran setumpuk kotak bento di samping Sasuke, yang lagi menyantap salah satunya dengan mata terpejam nikmat. Jumlahnya naujubile, minimal ada 20-an tuh.

Gak heran sih, kalau idola sekolah yang juga playboy kelas kakap kayak dia mah, cewek juga pasti ngantri buat ngasih bekal makan siang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Naruto tetap sukses dibuat heran, gimana caranya dia bisa punya temen yang berkharisma tingkat tinggi gini?

Memang, secara garis besar, Naruto memang tidak punya banyak teman. Tapi lingkaran pertemanannya yang kecil itu justru elit-elit semua.

Ada Kiba si ace tim basket sekolah, ada Neji si cowok kemayu tapi sekaligus model sabun, Chouji si pemenang kejuaraan sumo SMA, Sai si pelukis taraf nasional walau usilnya setengah mati, Shikamaru si jenius yang pemalas, sampai si Sasuke yang notabene idola di sekolah. Dan di antara mereka semua, hanya Chouji dan Sasuke yang beda kelas.

Masih ada sih, si Rock Lee. Cuma saat ini tu kapten karateka gak tahu juntrungannya ada di mana.

Gimana ceritanya mereka jadi teman itu masih menjadi misteri yang bahkan Sherlock Holmes sekalipun sampe botak berusaha mecahinnya ('mang batu dipecahin), tapi toh keenam cowok ini adem-adem aja tuh sahabatan.

…udah dulu, lanjut cerita.

"Gak ah," tolak Naruto. "Gue jengah kalo makan makanan yang ada tulisan 'I LOVE SASUKE'nya itu…"

"Kalo gitu cari pacar dong. Jadi bisa diminta bikinin bento tiap hari," ejek Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Berisik lu," semprot Naruto. "Gue kan bukan elu, pacarannya ama anjing hutan gitu."

"Hei, Akamaru itu piaraan tahu! Bukannya pacar!"

"Oh ya? Wong lu ajak tidur sama-sama terus tiap malam gitu."

"Udahlah, Dobe. Niat Kiba itu baik kok," sela Sasuke yang lagi ngelap mulutnya karena udah selesai makan. "Dia hanya kasihan sama kamu yang udah 17 tahun tapi gak pernah merasakan hangatnya perempuan…"

"Lu ngomong kayak udah nidurin cewek satu kampung aja, Sas," balas Naruto sambil menghabiskan 'makan siang' air putihnya. "En jangan salah sangka ya. Gue bukannya gak punya…"

"APAAAA!" dari arah jam 9, Neji tiba-tiba histeris. "SENOR NARUTO UDAH PUNYA CEWEK? SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Lu kalau mau teriak ngasih sinyal dulu kenapa. Kentut dulu kek, apa kek. Telinga gue jadi ngingir nih," gerutu Naruto. "Dan itu salah. Gue gak punya cewek."

"Eh? Tapi tadi bilangnya…"

"Iya, tapi jenisnya bukan cewek. Gue dapetnya siluman perempuan."

Tepat ketika Naruto bilang begitu, dia tiba-tiba ngerasa ada jarum nusuk-nusuk tengkuknya. Kayak ada yang lagi ngeliatin gitu, lu ngerti kan?

**Apa? Gak ngerti? Perlu gua hajar dulu?**

Naruto cepet-cepet berbalik, trus ngarahin matanya ke halaman depan sekolah yang bisa keliatan jelas dari atap. Tapi kayaknya dia telat, soalnya pas dia udah mencari-cari dengan teliti, tu sensasi jarum-jarum tiba-tiba aja udah ilang.

'Apa ya…?' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil ngusap-ngusap tengkuknya. 'Kok gue tiba-tiba jadi merinding…?'

**GEBLAK! **

Pintu atap tiba-tiba berdebam terbuka, dan muncullah makhluk adem anyem berwarna ijo dari baliknya. "HEI! GUE PUNYA KABAR YANG PUANAS BANGET!"

"Ada kebakaran di mana, Lee?" tanya Shikamaru santai sambil nyedot teh kotaknya.

"Anjing! Bukan lagi!" dengan antusiasme yang (seperti biasa) sangat berlebihan, Rock Lee ngibas-ngibasin tangannya. "Tadi ada anak cewek yang ga dikenal masuk sekolah kita!"

"Hm?" antene Sasuke langsung berdiri, sampe rambut pantat ayamnya tiba-tiba upgrade jadi burung merak. "Cewek? Murid baru ya?"

"Bukan! Gue juga tadi udah tanya-tanya, tapi kayaknya gak ada yang kenal dia tuh! Bukan anak sini kayaknya!" jawab Lee bersemangat. "Gue udah liat sendiri! Sumpah, orangnya cantik banget!"

**BRAK.**

Saking terkejutnya, suasana satu atap langsung jadi sepi, sunyi kayak kuburan. Setiap pasang mata di sana langsung terarah hanya pada satu hal, pintu yang terbuka.

Di sana, berdiri satu sosok berpakaian sebuah jaket merah dengan hood yang terbuka, mini jeans yang simpel, dan sneakers biru malam yang matching. Hal pertama yang cowok-cowok di sana sadari ada dua hal, mata dan rambut yang merah menyala bagai api membara.

Orang itu lirik kanan kiri sebentar, trus senyum, lalu berjalan dengan santainya ke arah gerombolan yang duduk-duduk paling ujung, a.k.a Naruto cs.

Entah dia emang gak ngeh, atau hanya ga peduli aja pada Rock Lee yang ngiler, Sasuke yang masih ngebenerin rambutnya yang mekar, atau Shikamaru yang cuek. Dia berjalan ke depan Naruto, yang kini bener-bener pucat pasi, lalu menyorongkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus saputangan biru bermotif bunga tulip warna-warni.

"Hai, Naru-kun," suara yang dia pake sekarang entah kenapa bener-bener beda dengan yang tadi malem. Feminin abis, gila. "Kau lupa bekalmu."

…All Hells break loose.

"UAPAAAA!" Neji, Kiba, dan Rock Lee histeris berjamaah.

"Impossible!" Sasuke menyambung dengan English yang anggun.

"Oh." Shikamaru dan Sai menanggapi.

"Nyam nyam," Chouji makan.

"Guk guk!"

"Cuit cuit! PRIIIT!"

"…"

"LO!" Naruto tereak sambil nunjuk si cewek dengan wajah horor. "NGAPAIN LO DI SINI?"

"…" sambil dengan tenangnya menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa bikin besi meleleh, si cewek cuma ngulangin perkataannya. "Kau lupa bekalmu, Naru-kun."

"NARRUUTOO!" Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencekal kerah baju Naruto, sambil nangis-nangis bombay. "Bukannya dulu kita pernah berjanji kalau kita berdua bakal jomblo selamanya!"

"Janji apaan, kampret, gue gak inget!" semprot Naruto. "Lepasin gue!"

"Ah, kau temannya Naru-kun ya?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu segera ngebuat Kiba ngelempar Naruto, lalu (setelah membenarkan kerah bajunya) berbalik menghadap si penanya sebelum menjabat tangannya dengan mata yang 'bling-bling kling', "Ahem…! Ya, namaku Kiba, Nona."

Setelah itu, si cewek dengan santai menyalami semua yang ada di sana satu-persatu. Reaksinya macem-macem, Rock Lee bercucur air mata sambil kepalin tangannya kuat-kuat, Neji tiba-tiba jadi 'laki' asli dan ngangguk maskulin, Shikamaru indiferen, Sasuke pake senyum terkeren, Chouji asyik makan, sedangkan si Sai nyoba salaman pake kaki (dan ditendang Naruto sebelum niatnya kesampean).

"Ah, salaman dengan cewek secantik ini! Gue bisa mati ni hari tanpa penyesalan!" teriak Rock Lee kesenangan…

…sebelum lehernya tiba-tiba saja dicekik Neji sekuat tenaga. "Beristirahatlah dengan damai, my friend."

"OI! GUE GAK SERIUS, SETAN!"

Dan sebelum satupun temen-temennya itu bisa ngeluarin satu kata lagi (terutama Sasuke, karena matanya udah jadi merah kayak serigala ketemu mangsa) Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, menyabet tangan si cewek lalu dengan mendengus-dengus langsung menariknya.

"Lo…" desis Naruto sambil ngasih tatapan pisau belati.

"…" si cewek diem sebentar. Trus tiba-tiba tersipu malu sambil noleh ke samping. "A-anu, Naru-kun. Aku ngerti kalau kau sudah tak sabar, tapi kan malu kalau diliat orang begini…"

Naruto terperangah, baru nyadar kalo sikapnya dari tadi emang mirip banget dengan orang yang udah siap menggagahi si cewek. Darahnya berkumpul di kepala, dan Naruto pasti beruntung kalau ga ada asap yang ngepul dari sana.

Dan gara-gara omongan si cewek, temen-temennya juga langsung jadi kalap.

"Wei, gila lo, Nar! Gak punya urat malu apa lu!" teriak Kiba kayak orang stres.

"NARUTO BENAR-BENAR SEDANG DIBAKAR JIWA ANAK MUDA! GUE BENER-BENER TERHARU!" teriakan Rock Lee membahana, namun efeknya cuma cukup untuk bikin para sobatnya sweatdrop aja.

"Dobe," Sasuke mendadak nepuk bahu Naruto dengan senyum aneh, sebelum berbisik, "Kalian cari kamar aja sana gih."

"AAAAGHH!" kesabaran Naruto retak, dan tiba-tiba melesat sambil nyeret si cewek di belakangnya.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke sambil ngacungin ibu jari pada Naruto yang lagi lari. "Good luck."

Setelah pintu atap berdebam tertutup, Naruto ngadepin si cewek trus tereak sekuat tenaga, "KYUUBI! MAU LO APAAN SIH!"

"Duh, Naru-kun, musti bilang berapa kali sih. Aku kemari nganterin bekalmu."

"…" Naruto naikin sebelah alis. "…Alasan aslinya?"

"Cuma mau ngisengin kamu." Kyuubi bilang sambil julurin lidahnya.

"…Kyuubi…" wajah Naruto jadi gelap, matanya jadi putih dan dari mulutnya tiba-tiba keluar asap. "Lo punya pernyataan terakhir sebelum gue kirim ke alam baka?"

"Apaan sih! Becanda lagi!" jawab Kyuubi sebelum Naruto tambah kesetanan. "Aku punya alasan bagus kok datang ke sini."

"…" untuk sementara, Naruto balik ke wujud manusianya. "Apa?"

"Kau itu kan bodyguard-ku. Tapi kalo kau pergi sekolah gini, aku kan jadi ditinggalin sendirian," kata Kyuubi. "Selain nggak aman, rasanya kan juga kesepian. Makanya, mulai hari ini…

"Aku juga bakal sekolah di sini…!"

Hening.

"…Hoeh?"

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Ada dua karakter yang paling jelas OOC-nya, Neji dan Sasuke. Sungguh maaf bagi fans Sasuke dan Neji di luar sana yang kebetulan membaca fic gila-gilaan ini.

Makasih udah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
